The Unkillable Monster: High School
by i'veseenthestarsmylove
Summary: Yes, I know, the 80 millionth Percy and Annabeth high school story. I am not arguing that this will not be typical, I am simply stating that I believe it's worth reading. Demigods Goode High School Chaos. Dude, the mortals don't even know. Percabeth, snobby mortals, epic mortals, demigods being awesome, and one heck of a year.
1. Chapter 1

** Yes, I know, the 80 millionth Percy and Annabeth high school story. I am not arguing that this will not be typical, I am simply stating that I believe it's worth reading. **

**Demigods + Goode High School = Chaos. Dude, the mortals don't even know. Percabeth, snobby mortals, epic mortals, demigods being awesome, and one heck of a year. Stay around lovelies, and please review! Follow! Be my best friend! Follow the demigods through the unkillable monster that all of us must face- High school. Post TLO.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Uncle Rick King of Trolldom and Feels.**

**The Unkillable Monster- High School**

* * *

Percy's POV:

You know how waking up usually sucks, but then sometimes it's bearable because you're at someone else's house or something, so you have more to look forward to than the average morning? That's what it's like today.

When I woke up this morning, I was still half asleep, yet half excited, as I brushed my teeth and did my best to tame my disheveled bedhead, to no avail. Then I got dressed in jeans and a gray T-shirt, with my signatory Camp-Halfblood bead necklace and Riptide in my pocket.

When I walked downstairs, I came upon a scene that made me quite happy. My mom (a.k.a. the bestest person in the world) was laughing, and serving my favorite blue waffles (which had become a tradition for the first and last day of school) to my amazing, wonderful, beautiful, adorable, brilliant girlfriend Annabeth, my good friend (and at times worst nightmare) Thalia, and the dude whose practically my little brother, Nico.

I kissed my mom on the cheek in good morning, and then made a devious grin towards the waffles. "Remember not to eat them all, Percy. Save some for anyone who wants seconds," Mom chided me.

"Of course, mom. I'll leave one for them to share."

"Actually, Percy, I was thinking about having three or four more." Nico stated with a menacing grin. He was just messing around, of course. No one gets between Percy and his waffles.

"I'm gonna assume that was a joke, and ignore that for your own good," I retorted, loading up my plate with -not two- -not three- but four waffles, and taking my seat next to Annabeth, who looked at Thalia and sighed. Thalia rolled her eyes.

I looked at Annabeth and smiled, hoping it would be a super manly smile that would make her heart flutter. But then I met her eyes, and I kind of melted, which turned the smile into some goofy, loserish grin. She smiled.

"Hey, guys," I said before taking a huge bite of my waffles, which were drowned in syrup.

"Sup, Kelp Head."

"Morning, Percy."

"Hey."

The conversation stopped there, as we realized there were more important things to do, such as eat this delicious food. When we were done, (I finished every one of those waffles, surprise surprise), we said our goodbyes to Mom and were on our way to our first day of Goode High School in Thalia's silver Nissan truck, (a.k.a. her baby, I swear, if I even got behind the wheel as a joke, a knife would be at my throat faster than you can say Voldemort), which was a gift from Artemis.

So this is where the year begins. See, I was originally going back to Goode, as it is the only school I've managed not to get kicked out of due to some demigod related accident, or my omnipresent bad luck. Then Annabeth is still finishing up the designs for Olympus, and her dad let her enroll into Goode and become a permanent fix in my apartment so she could stay near to everything (Mom was thrilled). Chiron figured Nico should take a break from the demigod world for a little while, and decided to send him along with us so he could go through an ordinary adventure, and be able to calm down a bit. Thalia had gotten in a fight with another Hunter, and this was her punishment: high school.

'_So basically,_' I thought, taking in Goode in all its glory as I put my arm around Annabeth (Thalia fake gagging in the background), who looked so good today in her denim shorts and navy blue T-shirt with her hair pulled up and loose curls swirling in the early autumn breeze that it was distracting, '_with my girlfriend and best friends staying in my apartment, and all of us going to the same school with the same friends and the same stupid mortals, this is gonna be one heck of a year_.'

We walked together toward the front office, the excitement of a new adventure, however mundane it was, mixed with the dread of high school, twirling inside us.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Wish I would jump off a cliff because my writing sucks? Please review! Love you, lovelies! *awkward wink* And stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! Haha I'm gonna have so much fun writing this, and I sure do hope you enjoy reading it! Don't have an exact plan for what's gonna happen, but I have many ideas floating around my head. If you have a request for an event or whatever, tell me in a review and I'll consider! Please review, lovelies! And thanks for reading! Stick around, shmexies!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Though I kept my head high (as any respectable daughter of Athena would), it was a strange and slightly uncomfortable experience walking into Goode High School. Everyone was hanging around outside, all in their own separate groups. And quite a number of them were looking at us.

I'm not gonna lie- we were quite a sight to see- Percy, tall and strong and handsome (don't you dare tell him I said that), Thalia, with her eccentric punk style, electric blue eyes, and an attitude so big that it's almost tangible, and Nico, with his dark, mysterious, sullen, with a hint of leftover boyish friendliness atmosphere.

I was kind of used to it, also. Chiron told me once when I had gone to another school that demigods had this sort of aura that mere mortals can't help but notice. It was natural. But that didn't make it any less awkward as we walked across the recently trimmed lawn towards the admissions office, Nico and Thalia arguing about who was doing dishes tonight, Percy's hand in mine. Luckily the gossip hadn't started yet, but give it a couple minutes.

There's only one way anyone can really describe the admissions office: calm. The walls were a kind of tranquil, soft blue, and the carpet was a timid white. Soft music played in the background, though to this day I have yet to figure out where the heck it comes from. A lady about 30 with soft brown skin and glasses sat typing at a desk near the back of the room. Her eyes were a pretty hazel, and her curly black hair was in a bun.

I recognized her immediately. Her name was Emma, and she was a daughter of one of the minor gods, not much of a monster magnet. On a scale of 1 to Percy, she attracted monsters at probably about a level two. She came to camp from time to time as an example and inspiration that some demigods can live past their teens, and lead normal lives. We always got along when she came, and she was lots of fun. What the heck was she doing here, though?

"Emma?" I asked, my voice tainted with evident surprise and fondness.

She was so startled at the sound disrupting the peace of the room that she jumped, and knocked over her coffee in the process.

"Crap," she muttered, with her usual hint of sweet, southern accent as it cluttered to the floor. Then the voice seemed to register in her head.

She looked over at us and a brilliant smile erupted on her face. "Yay! You guys are here! Oh, this is so exciting. She ran up and hugged each of us, wearing long pants and a nice blouse that complimented her skin tone (GAH! How do I even notice these things? I've spent too much time with the Aphrodite campers.).

She noticed my hand in Percy's, and winked at me. I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty sure I blushed.

"Hey Em," Thalia said; she had grown rather fond of Emma in the short time they had been acquainted.

"Emma! What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Nico smiled a little. "Hey Emma. How are you doing?" he asked, his voice surprisingly polite and warm.

"Hey guys! Oh, I'm great. Fantastic actually," she was beaming, a naturally perky person. I smiled. "Okay- Guess what?! I was visiting Chiron at camp last week, right? And he told me about your situation- four famous demigods, one high school. I thought he was insane for having you all go here- it's like asking for an attack, ya know? So I told him that I thought it was a bad idea, and he said that's why he had called me over. He asked me if I wanted to make it five. So here's the gist- I've officially crashed Goode High! I'm head secretary, and I'm here to keep an eye on you crazy cats!" She gushed, as we took in all she said.

I laughed. "That's great, Em!"

"Cool!" Percy said.

But Thalia had indignity written all over her. "Good for you, Em! I'm really happy you're here and all, but really, Chiron, a babysitter?"

"Oh, come on," Emma laughed. "Not a babysitter, not really. I'm just here to make sure we don't get attacked! I have the inside news on everyone. Anyone sketchy or monster-like dare to walk through these halls, I'll know and give em' a good dosage of whoop ass. Noting gets past me. And besides," she smiled sweetly, "who would suspect the innocent secretary?" she winked.

"Alright, kids. Here are your schedules, locker numbers, and locks for those lockers. Now, I pulled some wires and got you next-door lockers and almost in-synch schedules," She handed us said items.

"Thanks Em! And don't forgot to clean up that coffee," I smiled as we said our goodbyes. She was so sweet.

"Bye kids! Don't get in fights! Don't do drugs! And definitely don't mess with Bama!"

We laughed and then compared schedules when we had settled in one of the more secluded tables near the front steps of Goode, finding out we luckily had a good portion of the same classes. Unluckily, our first class was math. Then we have science together, then English, and the same lunch.

After  
lunch, I went to an Architecture class, Percy goes to Marine Biology, and Nico and Thalia both go to art. Sixth period is Study Hall and seventh is P.E., which we all have together. Emma really had fixed us up.

Suddenly a bell rang, signaling that we had fifteen minutes to find our lockers and get to class.

"Ugh," Thalia stated.

"Yup," Nico said. "Remind me why I'm here again?" He looked around at the dumb jocks, and then the slut-faces, and muttered, "I think I liked it better in the underworld."

"Agreed," Percy declared, hopping up. "Well, we better go. Our fate awaits us." He reached down a hand to help me up and I grabbed it, and he pulled me up straight into a kiss. I smiled into his lips, and he tangled his hand in my curls.

"Barf," Thalia cut us off, pushing us apart and walking past. Percy smiled like an idiot and laced his fingers with mine. Nico stood next to us, and we all stared at the vast monster looming upon us, with posters saying "Don't do Drugs", and "DNT TXT AND DRV". "Are you guys ready for this?" Nico asked.

I shrugged and looked at Percy. "As long as we're together," I said.

And with that, we walked into Goode High, and, I was right, whispers had already started.

"You know, I heard they're totally, like, living together." How the mess did they know that?

"Man, was Jackson that hot last year?" A guy's voice.

"Yeah, the swim team is totally gonna win this year."

"Who's that goth chick?"

"Is that a new girl?"

"Is it just me, or did a wave of hotness just pass over this school?"

And so on.

We found our lockers. Mine was next to Thalia's and Percy's, Percy's was next to Nico. A small group of people were near the lockers, and when one of the girls saw Percy, a small girl with obvious Asian inheritance and a pretty face, she called out in recognition.

"Percy!" The rest of the group turned around.

"Oh, hey guys! Percy greeted, bro-hugging two of them and high-fiving the rest. The group consisted of five people, two guys and three girls. "Guys," Percy said, making a gesture toward Thalia, Nico, and me, this," he nodded toward Thalia, "is my cousin Thalia. Cool chick. Don't cross her."

"Don't call me a chick, Kelp Head. It's degrading and I can and will kick your sorry ass." Thalia retorted, earning her a high five from a girl in the group. She smiled.

Percy, however, ignored that comment, and made another nod toward Nico. "This is Nico DiAngelo, another cousin, but like a brother to me meaning if you hurt him I can and will find you."

"And this," he grabbed for my hand, "is my girlfriend Annabeth."

"Dang, Percy! How in the crap did you get her to agree to go out with you? Is your mom paying her off or something?" a tall boy with brown hair asked. I nodded a yes, then put a finger to my lips in a 'Shh' gesture jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Mark. Anyway, you guys, these are my friends. There's Mark-" a gesture toward the guy who had just spoken- "then Jacob-" a gesture toward an average heighted boy with very dark skin and chocolatey eyes- "then there's Lacey, Abby, and Claire," he finished, first gesturing to the small girl who had spoken earlier, then a two tall ones, one with fiery red hair and the other with curly brown hair and green eyes.

A couple of 'Sups' and 'Nice to meet you's were exchanged, and then a second bell rang, meaning we had five minutes until class.

So the four of us, plus Lacey and Claire, all headed towards first period math, in high anticipation and dread for the day. Percy's arm was around my waist, and I kind of felt all tingly, until a girl's voice stopped our tread.

"Percy, sweet heart! I've missed you!"

* * *

**Well, there you go! I really hope you liked it! Whose voice could it be? Do you like the friends? Did you like Emma? Stay around, lovelies, to see what happens next! Love ya! Reviews are appreciated! J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness! I wasn't expecting such a response! Thank you so much for the sweet and encouraging reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. Okay, remember when I said this fanfic would probably be a little typical at times? While I am trying to mix it up, that still remains true. So I'm sure all of you are aware exactly who the voice belonged to, as it's such a common idea. But thanks for reading! And please stick around! I thought about sticking to just Percy and Annabeth's point of view, but this chapter will be Thalia's POV. **

Thalia's POV:

Okay, I'll admit, and embrace, the fact that I am a complete bitch. I own it. It's a lifestyle choice. But the creature walking up to us at the moment was a whole different species of capital B. This chick made it look like she was entering a freaking beauty pageant, not going to school. Her hair was dyed blonde, and her arrogant face was not even a face, it was simply a make-up display. Her bright pink eye-shadow made me want to hurl.

I don't think you understand. BRIGHT PINK EYE-SHADOW. What on earth would compel someone to do that to their poor face?! Her brown eyes were blinking mock-innocently up at Percy.

Don't even get me started on her outfit. I'm sure it was stretching every rule in the Dress Code section of the handbook that I didn't bother to read. She was wearing some sort of ridiculously short sundress, trying to show off her fake tan. And the top portion of the chest was disgustingly tight on the boobage area. Her shoes were these strappy heels. Yes, high heels. To school. Slut.

Her sticky lips were smiling at Percy.

"Uh… Jenna, right?" Gods. Percy was such an idiot.

Her eyes were in mid-roll when she stopped herself and laughed instead. Some sickly sweet laugh that reminded you of caramel apples with rotted insides. "Oh, you knew that, silly. So anyway, I've noticed you staring at me in the halls, and I think it's just the most adorable thing. So I decided, oh, what the heck, I'll give you a chance. There's a back-to-school party at Justin's house this weekend because his parents are still in Hawaii or something, so I decided I would be generous and give you the opportunity to escort me." Gods, she sounded desperate.

I noticed Percy's arm tighten around Annabeth, who the slut (her name is Jenny or something, right? Oh, whatever. I'm just gonna call her Slut.) hadn't seemed to notice yet. I made eye contact with Nico, who rolled his eyes. Stupid mortals. They're even dimmer than I remembered.

"Yeah, see the thing is, I have an amazing girlfriend who is currently standing right next to me, and even if I didn't, the answer would still be no, because I have a No-Arrogant-Slut policy. So… sorry, but no." I was the first to start the slow-clapping as I saw Slut's facial expression morph into one of horror. The others followed along like-so.

But then she turned her expression into a fake smile. "Of course," she said, her voice so fake I was surprised she didn't choke on it as she turned, for the first time to Annabeth. "It's so nice to meet you. You are all welcome to come to the party, everyone's coming. It'll be a lot of fun." Gods, it was like she forcing the words out; she was so bad at lying.

Then she trotted away, immediately catching up to a band of almost identical future prostitutes, leaving us to do nothing but stare in disgust.

"Annabeth, please save me from that girl," he whimpered, putting his head on Annabeth's shoulder. She patted his head.

"Poor Percy. He's just too damn irresistible for his own good," she joked.

Percy nodded. "One of the burdens of being this fabulous," he said gravely.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but then added seriously added, "Ugh. Who does that slut think she is? I mean I was standing right here, and she acted like I wasn't even there. I hate girls like that."

"Agreed. But we'll get Slut back for whatever horribly thought out scheme she's planning." I said.

Nico and Lacey both laughed. "You call her Slut? Nothing else, just Slut?" Lacey asked.

"You don't?" I retorted with a smile.

"Not yet, but we need to make that a thing. I'm sure this one will catch on."

"Agreed," Nico stated.

We reached the classroom with ten seconds to spare thanks to our unpleasant encounter with Slut, and took seats in the back. The teacher was okay, though kind of odd, an old man with a brown coat and circular glasses, and I couldn't help but think that he's A) a pedophile or B) going through a divorce or C) both.

With ADD, dyslexia, and the simplicity of not caring, I found it almost impossible to stay awake during class. Annabeth, who was taking notes, (*cough* loser *cough*) had to give me a kick every five minutes just so I would stay awake. Percy got a slap on the arm.

Nico was talking to Claire behind us; he seemed to have taken a liking to her. Now that I thought about it, she did kind of look like Bianca…

Prediction: We will all fail this class due to our various distractions and lack of interest (except for Annabeth).

After Math was Science, and just Percy's luck, the first unit was Ocean Studies.

"Lucky," I mumbled as he smirked. I flipped a couple chapters ahead in the ridiculously thick book we were given, and looked at Unit 2.

"Ha!" I said, showing it to Percy. "Soon we'll be in my territory." The next unit was called "Journey to the Sky". Ugh. How cheesy.

Our teacher was middle-aged with graying brown hair that was up in a tight bun. She was strict, and so uptight that I almost felt sorry for her. She was pretty blunt, not giving us any of the "This is gonna be fun!" crap.

"You are expected to pay attention and not speak unless spoken to by me. You are expected to read what I assign you, and you are expected to pass your quizzes over what you read. There will be no questions, and no interruptions.

"There is your introduction to this class. Don't think that just because it's the first day that you can get out of work; those assumptions are intolerable in this classroom. Read the first five chapters in your text book; tomorrow there will be a quiz. And you two in the back-", she pointed at Percy and Annabeth. Percy was playing with Annabeth's hair and she was laughing. Ugh. The hormones in the air around those two were practically tangible. "No PDA. It is absolutely intolerable."

When the Ms. Stuckup sat back down, I turned to Percy, Annabeth, and Nico.

"You know," I started, feeling a bit excited as the thought occurred to me. "I think Ms. Stuckup over here could use some loosening up, don't you?

Percy smiled. "What did you have in mind?" he whispered.

"We'll plan later," I responded.

And that's how we became the pranksters of Goode High.

* * *

English was exactly the same as math- deadlier than the freaking Minotaur.

Luckily, we hadn't seen Slut since this morning's lovely encounter, but I had a feeling in my gut that our freedom from seeing her face would be short-lived. And sure as heck, I was right. When we walked into the cafeteria, there she was, sitting at a table with four other disfigured Barbie dolls.

The food line was split into two sides of the cafeteria so that one line wouldn't get too long. Percy and Nico went towards the left line, while we stayed in the right. They were serving something that looked suspiciously like pizza.

"So, what kind of prank are we thinking?" Annabeth asked, a smile in her eyes.

"Not sure yet, chick. But something big."

"Hell yes. This is gonna be legendary."

We were going to continue that conversation, when we heard a distinct wolf-whistle. It was directed at Annabeth, and a guy with brown hair and a football jersey was walking toward us.

"Ugh. Something douchey comes this way," I muttered.

"It's Annabeth, right?"

Annabeth hardly looked at him. "Yes," she stated, then turned away.

This guy obviously didn't know how to take a hint. I thought about interfering, but immediately decided against it. I had raised Annabeth to fend for herself, she totally had this.

"I'm Daniel, but you've probably heard of me. Have you heard about that party this weekend?" he asked, his voice arrogant and cocky.

"Yes. I'm not going," she said bluntly. I could tell she was trying not to get irritated as he tried again.

"Well, that's just too bad. Because you see, I'm going, and we'd be on top of the food chain if word got out that the hottest guy in school was with the hottest girl. I mean, it's only natural, right? So what do ya say, babe? Wanna come to the party with me?"

Oh gods. That was where he made his fatal mistake. I'm pretty sure Percy tried to call Annabeth babe once as a joke. His arm didn't fully heal for a week or two.

This time Annabeth fully turned around, and slapped him hard across the face.

"First of all, if you ever call me babe again I will punch you so hard that a dent will form in your stomach and capture your tears. Second of all, there is no chance in Hades. Third of all I have a boyfriend, and unlike you, he's not a ginormous douche. So please go away."

That's my girl.

He walked away, but with a smile on his face, and Annabeth looked at me and rolled her eyes because we knew exactly what that meant.

It meant that just like Slut, he was planning something.

Idiots.

We were not disturbed for the rest of lunch, though we did hear the moronic whispers of gossip about us, and the girls at Slut's table kept glancing at us and talking avidly.

Annabeth and I told Percy and Nico about Daniel, so of course Percy spent most of lunch glaring daggers at Daniel, until Annabeth kissed him to get him to shut up, which made me lose what was left of my appetite.

After lunch, Nico and I separated from Percy and Annabeth, who didn't really notice, because they were saying goodbye beside Annabeth's architecture class.

Art class was a lot of fun and I really liked the teacher, a balding man with a beard and tattoos on his arms. We spent most of the class discussing back and forth the purpose and meaning of art, and he said that we would start by discussing the origin, where it all began.

After art was study hall. Me and Nico passed notes and warred on spitball distances while Percy attempted to *ahem* distract Annabeth from her science homework.

And as for P.E., we totally mastered that crap. We played dodge ball, Annabeth and Nico on the blue team as Percy and I were on the red, and, much to Percy's delight, it was not against cannibal giants, but mortals who didn't stand a chance.

The game came down to just Annabeth and Percy, who were hurling fake insults at each other. Annabeth won in the end by catching a ball Percy hurled at her.

On our way home in my baby(my truck), blaring Green Day despite Percy's objections, I couldn't help but smile. Sure, school sucks, but I can't help but think that this is gonna be one great year, filled with humiliating mortals and becoming masters of pranks.

**So, what'd you think? Tell me in a review! Too little Percabeth? Or just enough? What do you think their grandiose prank will be? Maybe they'll call up a couple of Hermes kids to help…. Anyway, hoped you like it! Keep reading because I'm sure gonna keep writing! Love you guys! What do you think Daniel and Jenna could be planning?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! The reviews have been so sweet. So, as requested, this chapter will be more Percabeth. Ugh, I hate how the computer puts a red squiggly line under the word Percabeth. It is too a word! Anyway, if you have any requests for events or something you can write it in a review! Thanks for reading! And stick around! Dude, you guys, sometimes I just want to cry because I love Percabeth so much.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

After school, which I really don't wanna talk about right now, considering some idiot jock hit on my girlfriend, Annabeth dragged me along with her to go job hunting.

"You don't even need mortal money," I whined, as we walked toward the nearest department store, her first choice.

"Now that's a lie. There are clothes, basic necessities, taxis, eating out, emergencies, etc., etc. that I have to pay for,"

"I'm sure my mom would be happy to take care of you…" I trailed off.

"Yes, but that's only because she's too generous. I'm not about to ask Sally for money when I can earn it for myself," she argued.

"Then I'll just ask her for you."

"Sure, Percy. We'll do that. That being said, would you do me a favor and ask your mom to go out and buy me some tampons? Thanks," she smiled deviously.

I could feel the blush rising up my face.

"Um… Right. So, er, job hunt. First stop: department store," I stuttered.

She smiled at my obvious embarrassment, and laced her fingers with mine, and that made me all distracted, because she was so close that I could smell her hair and it smelled like lemons like it always did and I couldn't really think and she was just so close and I was so in love with her.

And I'm pretty sure it was that day, on our way to Nancy's Goods Department Store, that I realized the truth- a truth that would probably make me do incredibly stupid things and make me look like a complete idiot every day of my life- a truth that would probably be the death of me one day. I was in love with Annabeth Chase.

* * *

After waiting for her to complete this ridiculously detailed application and then kissing her outside Nancy's, we made our way to Stop Two: a small café called The Foyer. It was a small place, really, with red walls and paintings of people with grim faces. Annabeth had showed me the place, and they served pretty good sandwiches, but sadly no pizza. I remember Annabeth rolling her eyes when I brought this flaw up.

When we got there, though, we found out that someone else had already been hired, and Annabeth was too late. So we made our way to the last stop- which was good, because I could go for a pizza or three right now- a Starbucks.

I kind of hung around in the back while Annabeth strode to the front. She had this confidence about her, and she kept her head high, like she already owned the world. Like she was the boss of this place even though she was only applying. She walked like a goddess. It was beautiful.

The guy at the counter looked to be about our age, maybe just a little older. He was really tan, and had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello. I'm here to apply for a job," she said cockily.

He was so busy staring at her that it took him a second to acknowledge what she had just said. Then he stood up straight and put on this smile that was no doubt supposed to be sexy or intriguing or whatever to _my _girlfriend.

It took a lot of will power to stay in my spot.

"Right," he started, equally as cocky, but in an annoying way, not an endearing one. "Well, here's an application." He handed her two pages stapled together, and she came to sit with me in a table near the back so she could fill it out.

"I don't like that guy," I told her.

"Oh, please, Seaweed Brain. You just don't like the way he was looking at me," she said absently while checking boxes and filling in information.

"That's not true." It so was.

She snorted. Her eyes were kind of sparkling when they met mine. "Is too. You're just an incredibly jealous person."

"Nuh uh. It's just that… he could be a monster or something! I'm getting that vibe," I defended myself. '

She laughed. "I'm sure I can take care of myself."

She went to hand it in, and he smiled at her in a way that made me sort of defensive. I mean, it's not like I was jealous or anything, I just didn't trust this dude… That's it.

He looked over her application with fake speculation, then looked back at her. Note that he had not spared me one glance since we got here.

"Right, well, I usually don't do this, but since I am, in fact," he paused for dramatic effect, "the manager, and the application looks pretty good, you're hired."

"Really?! That's great! Thanks so much."

"Of course. Your training starts Monday at 3:30." He smiled.

We turned and left.

"Are you sure you wanna take that job?" I asked her, a bit nervous.

She rolled her eyes. "Percy, I am completely aware of the fact that he only hired me because he thought I was cute. But I need a job, and one was offered to me. I'm not about to pass that opportunity up."

"But-"

"Seaweed Brain," she warned.

I sighed in defeat, and put my arm around her.

"If that arm is a protective stance and not just you trying to be romantic I will personally cut it off," she said, but I could hear the smile in her voice as she moved that much closer.

"Never," I said mock-seriously. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"We could go to the park."

And so we did. I put my head in her lap and she read aloud to me, in the shade of some old tree. I didn't mean to or anything, and I knew that this action might get me killed, but I felt myself drifting to sleep…

When I woke up, all I saw was gray. It was like I was staring into this silvery storm. It was kind of beautiful, and peaceful, like waves of an ocean. It took me a couple of disconcerted seconds to realize that I was staring straight into Annabeth's eyes.

"Well, finally, Sleeping Beauty. Did I ever tell you that you drool in your sleep?" she asked, amused.

I wiped hastily at my mouth. "I think you've mentioned it before, yes."

She stood up, causing me to roll off her lap. When she reached down to help pull me up, it was me this time who was pulled straight into a kiss.

"We should go," she said.

"Wait." I took her hand and led her to a bench next to this little pond there. It was a full moon tonight. Just a couple more minutes."

She agreed, and when we sat down and I had pulled her close, I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked, a tad defensively.

"You were staring at me while I slept."

"I- was not!" But her blush gave her away.

"Were too."

"Only because you were drooling. I couldn't help but notice."

"So you were staring at me." I smiled.

"Ugh. You're so immature. Seaweed Brain," she muttered.

"Wise Girl."

"Kelp Head."

"I love you."

Crap. Oh crap I had said it. Crap. I was so stupid. I was gonna ruin everything. Crap. Why did I say it then?

"I'm sorr-" I started, but I was cut off. Because suddenly her lips were on mine and my hands were in her hair and everything inside me kind of melted into useless mush and I couldn't remember my own name and I loved her.

She pulled away. "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

If I had ever had a happier moment than that one, in the park under the moon with the wind in our hair, I can't remember.

* * *

The next day at school, Thurdsday, was pretty typical. Jenna stared at me with this scary sweetness in the hall ways, so I tended to cling to Annabeth. We joked with my friends at lunch, and half died of boredom in classes. Annabeth kissed me outside the door of her Architecture class, and in snippets of conversations, we planned The Prank.

"Before we launch Big Mamma, we have to do a handful of smaller pranks, so people know that there's a group of Badasses in town," Thalia would say at lunch. My friends were in on it too.

And on Friday night, we sat in the living room with nothing to do.

Annabeth and Thalia were on the couch, Thalia sprawled. Nico was on the recliner, meaning I was kicked to the floor at Annabeth's feet.

"I'm so bored," Thalia whined.

"Agreed," Nico stated.

"We could go to the party," Annabeth suggested jokingly.

There was a pause in the room.

"Actually…" Nico trailed off.

"It's not that bad of an idea," Thalia finished.

It took me a second to realize they were serious.

"How on earth is that a good idea?" I asked.

"Guys, I was joking," Annabeth told them.

"Look, it's not like we have anything better to do. Plus while I'm here I can recruit for the Hunters. What if there's some kick-ass girl at that party who deserves to be a Hunter? Plus we can laugh at the stupid mortals, and maybe even gather entail for Big Mamma." If you haven't guessed, Thalia's code name for the Prank was Big Mamma.

"And," she carried on, having completely convinced herself in this argument with us, "I wanna dance. So I'm going."

Thalia stood up, and so did Nico. Annabeth and I looked at each other, and came to a silent agreement.

"Fine," she said. And we went to get ready.

There were three bedrooms in the apartment. Nico and I shared one, and Thalia and Annabeth shared the one, and my mom got the last. I put on a nice shirt and jeans, and Nico dressed in black pants, a black shirt, and a white tie.

We met Annabeth and Thalia at the door. Thalia was wearing a short black dress and lots of jewelry, and a lot of eye liner. Annabeth was wearing a gray sundress with blue at the bottom, and her curls were loose. She looked so jaw-dropping that Thalia had to slap me on the back of the head so I would stop staring at her.

"You look beautiful," I said.

She smiled.

I glowed.

Thalia and Nico rolled their eyes.

So just like that, still half-convinced this was a really bad idea as we told Mom where we were going and promised we wouldn't drink, I called up my friends and we made our way to the party of the year.

* * *

**So, how'd ya like it? What do you think is gonna go down? Should Nico find a girl? What do you think the prank is gonna be? Tell me in a review! Gosh, it was so much fun writing this chapter. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys! I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I know it seems like I dropped off the face of the planet and I'm a horrible person, and the reviews have been so so sweet and helpful even though I didn't deserve them. I've been in and out of town and mostly out of wifi, then me and my mom watched all 44 episodes of Once Upon a Time, now volleyball and school, so my apologies. Thanks for the sweet reviews! So this chapter will be the party chapter! Yay! Nico will find a girl, (SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER I know he's gay, and I don't have a problem with that, but since I had already outlined him to be with a girl, I'm just gonna keep it that way, sorry if this offends anyone) and maybe some surprise visitors as well… OH AND DID YOU GUYS READ HOUSE OF HADES?!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

There was only thing going through my head on our way to the party. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Whose stupid idea was this anyway?

"Yours," a voice in my head told me.

"Shut up," another voice argued in my defense. Gods, high school was driving me insane.

Thalia and I were in the front, as I had successfully called shotgun. We knew what street the Party was on, but not the house. Percy put his head up next to my headrest.

"This is a really bad idea," he told me.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Thalia looked over. "Oh, don't be such downers! Right Nico?"

Nico smiled the goofy smile he only gave every once and a while, when he felt especially normal and especially reckless. "I'm looking forward to it, to be honest. As long as Percy doesn't do something stupid and get us kicked out."

That got me to laugh. "Don't count on it. My Seaweed Brain always gets himself into trouble."

"That's not true!"

"Fireworks, Percy? 4th of July?" I countered, watching a blush crawl up his neck.

He mumbled incoherently but gave no actual response.

As it turns out, knowing the street was enough. As soon as we turned on the block, we saw cars lined up through the street and swarms of wild teenagers headed to a large white house with black shutters and a pretty yard. The smell of beer tinged the air and the lousy pop was audible from here with the windows down.

Thalia laughed. "Oh gods! I can smell the idiots."

"Hey," I argued, "Percy doesn't smell that bad."

I earned a high five from Nico and Thalia, and an indignant "Hey!" from Percy.

After finding our parking place among the rows and rows of teenage idiots, we made our way to the party. And to my surprise, it looked just like a high school party you see in those ridiculous movies.

Jello shots.

Couples making out.

Loud music.

Beer.

Stupid guys shouting "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

It was a nice house, with white walls and beige furniture and breakable antiques everywhere. In the right side of the living room, there was a fireplace, and the left side led into the kitchen and up the stairs.

I couldn't help but smile at the clichés all around the room, and how happily arrogant mortal minds are.

"Guys, check it out!" Thalia said, nodding to the back of the room.

It was Lacey, the small Asian girl that we were friends with. Claire and Abby were with her too, flanked on either side like body guards as some disgusting jock tried to hit on her. He was big, cocky, and arrogant, like a less popular clone of Daniel, the school-famous asshole.

We watched as she rolled her eyes and turned around, promptly ignoring him. We watched as he grabbed her wrist and swung her around. We watched in utter disgust as he attempted to reach up and remove a strand of hair from her eyes. I don't think she was actually victimized at any point, just waiting for the right moment to strike. And then, we watched in pure pride, like the overly-proud parents of a kid who learned how to ride a bike for the first time, as she gave him a hard punch in the gut.

We burst out laughing ,along with Claire and Abby, as he stalked off and out of the room, mumbling under his breath. We made our way over there.

Thalia gave Lacey a high-five, and we could all tell exactly what was on her mind. She wanted this chick to join the Hunters.

"Dude," Percy grinned. "That was awesome."

"That's an understatement," Abby agreed. "Ugh. The jock race needs to be wiped off from the face of the planet."

Lacy blushed. "That was nothing," she told us with her subtle Korean accent and nodded toward Claire and Abby. "You should've seen me if he had touched one of you two. Boys are such idiots. Sometimes I wish I could just turn them into animals so they could do something useful."

Percy and Nico said "Hey!" in indignant unision, but you should've seen the glint in Thalia's eye. Yup, this girl had a front-round ticket to the Hunters.

* * *

We had been at the party a little while and the guys in Percy's friend group showed up, too. Thalia and Nico were talking to a group of tolerable people, trying to get information on Ms. Crooks (Ms. Stuckup).

Suddenly, the mood in the room changed. The DJ, a white guy who tried to pretend he was from the hood, put on a slow song.

"For all you love birds up in the hizzy house, this one's for you," he said, pumping his fist on his heart twice and then making a peace sign.

Percy stood up from the couch we were sitting on and looked down at me with a glint in his eye.

"Dance with me?" he asked, a puppy dog glint in his pleading eyes.

I thought of going with some sarcastic remark, but I couldn't help it. I stood up and he smiled at me, tugging softly on one of my curls. The music was soft and he looked like a doofus when he told me how pretty he thought I looked, blushing profusely.

Then he took my scarred hand in his and led me to the dance floor.

I put my hands around his neck and he set his around my waist, pulling me closer, and as much as I felt like some stupid lovesick teenager I didn't pull away, because I felt safer than I had in a really long time there in his arms. We swayed to some cheesy song, and he put his forehead to mine, and I looked into his beautiful green eyes and he looked into my gray eyes and drunken couples swayed back and forth around us and he leaned in and our lips met in the middle and-

"Yo Percy! Whaddup dude?!"

"Annabeth! Getting you some Poisedon aren't you?! Hot."

We broke apart in shock at the voices of Travis and Connor Stoll, and there behind us was a group of familiar demigods: Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Katie Gardner, a couple of girls I recognized from the Aphrodite cabin, a boy from Annabeth's cabin, and Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez.

Three words- Oh. .

Everyone seemed to have gone silent, as if they sensed the powerful presence. Thalia turned around, and she was the first to speak.

"What in the Hades are you guys doing here?"

* * *

**So there it is! There's gonna be a continuation of the chapter, don't worry, and maybe two…? I hoped you liked it! Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
